Problem: Rewrite ${((7^{9})(9^{-5}))^{-5}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 9^m}$.
${ ((7^{9})(9^{-5}))^{-5} = (7^{(9)(-5)})(9^{(-5)(-5)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{9})(9^{-5}))^{-5}} = 7^{-45} \times 9^{25}} $